The old Diary
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Maka y Soul se cambian de casa y mientras guardan las cosas encuentran un diario, que le pertenece a nada mas ni nada menos que, Kami, la madre de Maka ¿Que secretos y sorpresas nos tendrá este diario? Spirit x Kami, Stein x Marie.
1. Prologo

_**L**o se, lo se, todavia no actualizo 'Hey, te amo' Pero es que esta idea me atormenta! Y no me pude aguantar a escribir el prologo! No se preocupen para los que leen 'Hey, Te amo' que estoy terminando el capitulo numero 5, juro que lo subiré hoy o mañana! D:!_

_**B**ueno, Chicos, chicas o lo que sea que este leyendo (?) Este es mi prologo piloto (?) Ya saben, si me dejan reviews sigo escribiendo, si no... al tacho de la decepcion (?)_

_**-L**o usual, Soul Eater no me pertenece, si no que a su creado :), la idea salio de mi maqueavelica mente que maquina como si no hubiera un mañana (?)_

**_D_**_isfruten, disfruten..._

* * *

Maka suspiro mientras dejaba la caja de cartón en la entrada de aquella enorme y hermosa casa, se limpio la gota de sudor que corría por su frente y se volteo para observar al chico albino que venia con una caja mas pesada pasos mas atrás.

-Soul ¿Te ayudo? - le pregunto de manera amable la chica rubia, Soul mostró su tan característica sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es poco _cool _dejar que mi novia cargue con todo esto, y también es tonto si esta esta embarazada – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba la caja que cargaba al lado de la de Maka, pasa su brazo por la cintura de su chica y le planta un dulce beso en los labios, el cual es rápidamente correspondido por la ojijade.

-Te amo – susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Yahoo! - grito cierto peliazul mientras caía literalmente del tejado.

-¡Black star baja de ahí! - le grito la chica pelinegra desde la casa de al lado, su vientre estaba mucho mas abultado que el de Maka, a la chica rubia con suerte se le notaba el pequeño inquilino que estaba dejando crecer en su interior.

-¡Tsubaki! - grito bajando rápidamente, mientras corría al lado de la chica - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? - pregunto rápidamente examinando a su novia, se preocupaba demasiado por ella y por el bebe que venia en camino, Tsubaki bufo molesta.

-Black star, tranquilo, yo y el bebe estamos bien – le dijo con una sonrisa, Black star suspiro aliviado, luego se acerco a Tsubaki y la beso dulcemente en los labios, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro.

-¿Listos para esta noche, chicos? - pregunto Liz apareciendo por la casa de enfrente, todos asintieron.

-Espero que haya alguna sorpresa agradable – murmuro Maka para si misma.

De repente se hoyo un alboroto en la casa de al otro extremo, todos suspiraron con cansancio al ya saber de que se trataba.

-¡Esto es demasiado asimétrico! - grito el pelinegro histérico mientras salia corriendo de su casa, de inmediato fue perseguido por Chrona.

-¡Kid, tranquilizate lo podemos arreglar! - trato de convencerlo la chica que alguna vez fue totalmente anti femenina y que ahora para muchos era una diosa, sobretodo para Kid, su pecho había crecido mas de lo esperado, sus caderas se habían anchado y había cambiado de estilo, cortesía de Liz.

-¡No se lidiar con la asimetria! - grito desesperado.

-¡Esa es mi frase! - grito Chrona antes de entrar nuevamente en la casa, Kid suspiro tratando de dejar sus manías de lado y salio persiguiendo a su ahora novia.

-¡Chrona, disculpame! - lloriqueo el asimétrico mientras buscaba a la pelivioleta.

Maka y Soul entraron en sus nueva casa, en cuento cerraron la puerta suspiraron aliviados, al fin tenían su propio hogar, pagado por ellos mismos y solo para ellos.

Soul tomo a Maka de la mano y comenzaron a bailar, en algún momento el albino había puesto música de fondo que se adecuaba a la perfección de la ocasión y el baile de salón.

-Es como aquella vez – recordó Maka sonriente, mientras no dejaba de mirar sus pies para no pisar al de mirada carmesí.

-Si, cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia – recordó también mientras cerraba los ojos para recrear la escena en su mente – Hace dos años, en tu cumpleaños numero 15, a la cuatro de la tarde...

-Si, Soul, se que te sabes cada detalle de memoria – dijo entre risitas su rubia acompañante - ¿Recuerdas la reacción que tuve?

-Si, casi te volvías fosforescente de lo roja que te habías puesto – se burlo Soul, Maka hizo un pequeño puchero – A pesar de todo te veías hermosa... - Soul abrió un ojo para chequear que su plan había funcionado, y en efecto, Maka desviaba la mirada avergonzada mientras los colores subían a su rostro, el albino soltó una risita.

-Hoy se cumplen dos años exactos, mi querido asaltador de cunas, que a las ocho cumplo los diecisiete y tu ya los tienes...* - dijo entre leves risitas.

-¡Pero si son solo unos meses! Y solo ahora soy mayor pero en unas horas mas tendremos la misma edad... - bufo molesto Soul, Maka trato de seguir con la burla pero los interrumpieron.

-¡Yahoo! - grito Black star apareciendo por la puerta junto a Tsubaki - ¡venimos a ayudarlos con la limpieza!

-Espero que no seamos un estorbo – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

-Nunca lo serian – dijo Maka separándose de Soul para acercarse a su amiga, el albino bufo molesto.

-Ya Black, haz algo útil y ayudame a cargar las cajas del camión de mudanzas a dentro de la casa – dijo saliendo de su nuevo hogar siendo seguido por el peliazul.

-¡Yahoo, sabia que necesitarían de su Dios! - grito dando pequeños saltitos.

-Maka ~ - canturreo alguien por la puerta, la rubia se volteo para ver quien era.

-Liz, Patty, pasen – las invito con una sonrisa, estas rápidamente aceptaron.

Rápidamente el resto – Kid y Chrona – llego, se acomodaron en los sillones esperando que Black star y Soul llegaran con la ultima caja.

-¡Uff! - dijo en un suspiro Soul dejando la ultima y mas pesada caja en el suelo junto a Black star – Pero que pesadas son... - Soul miro a Maka y esta le hizo un gesto para que viniera a sentarse.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, recordaron como se conocieron, sus noviazgos y experiencias chistosas.

-¿Y recuerdan cuando Black star rompía los pilares del Shibusen solo para hacer enojar a Kid? - pregunto Liz entre risitas, Kid recordó la simetría y Black star la cara de su amigo en ese entonces.

-¡Si, Eso era muy divertido! - le respondió Maka mientras se reía también.

-¿O cuando Soul y Black retaron a Kid para ver quien era mas fuerte? - Tsubaki rió ante el comentario de Liz al recordar la escena que ambos chicos hicieron al tratar de sincronizar sus almas, al parecer Maka pensaba en lo mismo ya que soltó una risotada.

-¡Si, eso si que fue chistoso! - grito Maka burlándose de su novio que suspiraba molesto a su lado, los tres chicos suspiraron.

-Maka ¿Que es esa caja? - pregunto Patty que llevaba un tiempo callada observando una caja a un lado del sillón, que tenia escrito con plumón negro "KAMI".

-¿Eso? Es una caja con cosas de mi mamá – le respondió Maka que al parecer no se había percatado de la existencia de la caja.

-¿Podemos ver que hay adentro? - rogó Patty con una sonrisa, Maka sonrió y asintió.

-Nunca me intereso ver lo que hay adentro, pero si ustedes quieren supongo que no estaría mal...

Maka tomo la caja entre sus manos y la puso en sus piernas, saco de ella una pequeña muñeca de trapo, al parecer algún recuerdo de su madre, una foto de Spirit y otra de Maka, Kami y Spirit juntos, la rubia suspiro con nostalgia al revisar la fotos.

-¿Y esto? - pregunto Liz que tenia un diario entre sus manos, Maka lo tomo con cuidado y abrió la primera pagina, de inmediato una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - ¿Que es Maka?

-Es el diario de mi mamá, es de cuando iba a el Shibusen.

-¿A si? - pregunto Soul sorprendido que hasta ahora se había mantenido ausente en la conversación, Maka asintió.

-Si, habla de mi papá, de ella, de Marie y Azusa, también de Stein, Sid y Nygus... - murmuro mientras leía rápidamente la primera pagina.

-¡Ay Maka leénoslo! - dijo Liz de manera impaciente.

-Si Maka, cuéntanos que dice... - dijo igual de impaciente Chrona a un lado de Kid, que la mantenía agarrada de la cintura.

-Bueno, bueno se los leeré – dijo Maka con una sonrisa volviendo a la primera pagina, ya que había comenzado a hojear el diario – dice así...

"_Querido Diario:_

_Spirit es un idiota, siempre coqueteando con chicas ¡Y enfrente mio!_

_A pesar de las rabias que me hace pasar no hay nada que un buen Kami-chop no arregle, Shinigami-sama dice que es la forma de castigar a los pervertidos como Spirit._

_Cambiando de tema... estoy segura que entre Marie y Stein sucede algo, siempre se ven tan sonrientes._

_Y ayer fui a una fiesta que Nygus y Sid organizaron, también estoy segura que entre ellos dos hay algo, ademas de ser Técnico y arma... pero supongo que dirán lo mismo de mi y Spirit..._

_¡Pero yo nunca estaría con un pervertido como ese!_

_¡Coquetea con cada chica que se le cruza!_

_Cada chica menos conmigo..._

_¡Espera! ¡No es como que este celosa!_

_Que no coquetee conmigo es lo mejor que pudo haber echo... digo, no es como que le fuera hacer caso..._

_Ya diario, el sueño me afecta, ya vez que me pongo a hablar de Spirit, como si algo entre nosotros fuera a pasar..._

_¡No es que quiera que algo pase!_

_Kami._"

* * *

_***P**ara el que no entendió, Soul es mayor que Maka por meses, por eso ella que en esos momentos tenia dieciséis era menor a Soul que tenia diecisiete, le dice asaltador de cunas por que el es mayor y ella menor... ._., no se si me explique..._

**_T_**_alvez no lo notaron, pero habra Soul x Maka, Tsubaki x B*S, Kid x Chrona y parejas que se me ocurren que pudieron haber cuando Kami y Spirit iban al Shibusen ~_

_**¿L**es gusto? ¿Soy una basura que no merece vivir? ¿Soy asimetrica?... no se preocupen eso ya lo se... ¿Merezco vivir? ¿Es una gran idea? ¿Tiene futuro?_

_**O**key me quede sin preguntas (?)_

_**B**ueno, ya saben... si les gusto presionen el boton amarillo de abajo, no ese no.. ¡Si ese!_

_**Y** dejame un lindo y alentador... _

_**.-:¡Review!:-.**_

___**C**ambio y fuera!_**  
**

_**PD**: Cualquier adelanto, o cositas extras... Mi blog! Claro, si no son tan flojos como yo como para quitarle los espacios: __h t t p : / / s e n t i m i e n t o s - e n u n - p a p e l . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _


	2. Capitulo 1

_**H**ola mundo mundial!_

_**A**qui con otro capitulo, alfin :D, lamento la demora u.u, es que no estoy en mi casa y hoy viajo de vuelta :D_

_**B**ueno, este me quedo un tanto -muy - corto comparado con lo normal... Lo lamento! Pero es que no podia darme mas tiempo a mi misma u.u, juro que intentare subir el proximo mas rapidamente-largo!_

_**B**ueno, lamento no tener tiempo para contestar sus reviews ahora, pero les enviare mensajitos despues con agradecimientos :D!_

_**G**racias a: Alexiel evans, Mariale, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Yuki-chan, Liz Wland hc, Miyoko-chibi, juliacoolgirl11 y mumi evans elric!_

_**M**e largo D:!_

_**D**isfruten!_

* * *

La chica rubia suspiro por enésima vez en el día, realmente la actitud de su arma era una molestia, era un total mujeriego que no sabia cuando detenerse, suspiro nuevamente mientras cerraba su casillero con fuerza.

-Tranquila, tranquila – murmuro otra chica que se encontraba acompañándola – Ya sabes como es Spirit – su rubia amiga le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si, Marie, todas lo sabemos, un mujeriego que no se detiene con nada – respondio otra chica mas, que se había mantenido escondida detrás de los casilleros, ambas rubias soltaron una risita.

-Un tonto, tonto mujeriego – bufo la ojiazul con molestia – ¡Un idiota pervertido que…!

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate Kami-chan, si has podido aguantarlo por dos años lo podrás aguantar por los siguientes – dijo Marie con una sonrisa para calmar la furia que demostraba la mirada de su amiga.

El timbre para el comienzo de clases sonó, las tres chicas corrieron, aunque hubieran caminado de no ser porque estaban con la presidenta de curso, Yumi Azusa iba junto a ellas.

-¡Caminen! – les gritaba alternando entre las chicas y las personas que caminaban por los pasillos, ambas rubias suspiraron cansadas.

-¡Yo podría ser tu ángel! - se escucho un poco mas allá la voz de un chico, Kami se detuvo de golpe y empuño las manos, comenzó a desprender un aura negra, y Marie y Azusa cruzaron miradas, para luego retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Kami respiro varias veces para calmarse, puso su mejor sonrisa y camino de puntillas hacia la voz que seguía tirando piropos.

La chica rubia apareció detrás de cierto pelirrojo, el cual ni cuenta se daba de la presencia de la rubia cenizo.

-Spirit... - susurro al oído del chico, el cual se paralizo, su rostro se puso pálido y la chica con la que coqueteaba retrocedió asustada.

-K-kami... - susurro asustado, en el fino rostro de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa macabra – T-te juro que no coqueteaba con otra, yo solo... - el chico pensó unos segundos su frase, de eso dependía la mitad de sus neuronas – yo solo tengo ojos para ti... - ¡Biiip! Mala opción Spirit.

Un librazo le atravesó la frente, dejando le un pequeño hueco en la zona, la sangre escurrió y la rubia se retiro a paso firme avergonzada por la actitud de su arma.

-¡Idiota! - grito una vez mas antes de desaparecer molesta por los pasillos.

Las clases siempre eran lo mismo, Kami destacando por su gran puntuación en los exámenes, Spirit coqueteando con alguna chica que ningún caso le hacia, y un librazo por parte de la técnico que no dejaba de insultarlo avergonzada. Luego la escena se repetía un par de veces, y terminaba con Spirit pidiéndole una cita a Kami para disculpar su mala conducta y a regañadientes la chica aceptaba, y aunque nadie lo supiera, la mejor parte del día para la chica, era esa cita, que fortalecía su relación, como técnico y arma y como personas.

-Kami ~ - murmuro el arma al odio de su técnico, que dio un salto nerviosa, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado satisfecho.

-¿Q-que quieres..? - dijo la chica mientras trataba de mostrarse lo mas normal posible.

-¿Comemos un helado después de clases? - invito sonriente, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos y Kami desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-No – respondio tajante, mientras tomaba sus libros y caminaba hacia la puerta, siendo seguida de inmediato por el pelirrojo.

-¿Pe-pero porque? - dijo desilusionado, mientras hacia un pequeño puchero para convencer a su técnico.

-P-porque no me viene en gana – le respondio sin mirarle el rostro, el ojijade la pillo desprevenida y la abrazo por la detrás, recargando su rostro en su espalda, la chica se paralizo, ruborizándose al acto.

-¿Vendrás conmigo entonces? - le pregunto de manera seductora, Kami asintió levemente, Spirit le dio un beso en la frente y le revolvió el cabello – Gracias, nos vemos en casa – murmuro en su oído para luego irse.

-¡Wow, tu padre era todo un casanovas, Maka! - dijo Patty aplaudiendo alegremente.

-Pobre de mi madre, tener que lidiar con alguien como el... - dijo Maka entre suspiros.

-Yo no sabría lidiar con algo así – admitió Chrona.

-Pero hay que admitir, que fue algo muy dulce, invitarla a salir – dijo Tsubaki sonriente, Liz y Patty asintieron de acuerdo.

-P-pero eso no quita que sea un mujeriego... - murmuro Maka desviando la mirada molesta.

-Pero ese mujeriego, era capaz de dejar a todas las chicas de lado, con tal de ver sonreír a tu madre – dijo Soul sonriente, mientras le plantaba un leve beso en los labios a Maka – Y yo también te sacaba de clases para ir a alguna cita y comer helado – sonrió nuevamente y Maka se sonrojo.

-¿Así que era por eso que Maka desaparecía misteriosamente? - dijo Tsubaki sorprendida.

-¿Seguros que solo comían helados, no hacían nada mas? - pregunto Black star y Kid al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, el albino y la rubia se sonrojaron.

-¡C-claro que si, idiotas! - desvió la mirada sonrojada, y Soul soltó una risita.

-Solo comíamos helado, porque el resto, se hacia en casa – murmuro sonriente, Maka abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y golpeo a Soul con lo primero que encontró, que resulto ser, justamente el diario.

-¡Vamos Maka, leenos otra pagina! - dijo Liz emocionada, Maka asintió.

-De acuerdo – respondio rápidamente, para luego tomar aire suficiente como para leer todo sin interrupciones – Miren, lo escribió un poco después que la carta anterior... - murmuro antes de leer.

"_Querido Diario:_

_¡Spirit es un idiota! Oh, espera ¿Ya te lo había dicho?_

_Siempre logra que salga con el... Aunque me niegue lo logra, ese maldito mujeriego._

_Bueno, comimos helado, y sucedió algo que nunca antes había sucedido._

_Aunque acepto que no me desgrado._

_Pero en el desenlace lo golpee hasta que cayo desmayado._

_Digo, hizo algo inaudito, definitivamente debí haberlo dejado de coma_

_A mi, la gran Kami Ki Jiyu*_

_Como se le ocurre..._

_¡Besarme!_

_No me molesto pero... digo ¡Claro que me molesto!_

_¡Lo golpeare hasta que entre en coma!_

_Y lo peor fue lo que le siguió, digo ¡Que hacia esa maldita chica ahí!_

_Juro que los golpeare, a ambos, pero sobretodo a ella, siempre tan inoportuna..._

_Kami"_

* * *

_***E**l apellido de Kami es el que decidi darle como chica soltera *-*, significa Espiritu Libre, pense que a Kami le quedaria genial :D_

_**L**o se T.T, muy corto, pero juro que hare el proximo mas largo! Ya ven, como hoy me ponen en un bus no se cuando podre subirlo, entonces decidi que aunque fuera corto les pondria algo para que se entretuvieran u.u_

_**T**ratare de subir mas tarde el capitulo 6 de Hey, te amo... ya esta a la mitad *-*, esta quedando laaaargo x3, para que luego disfruten :D_

_**¿Q**ue les parecio? ¿Spirit es un mujeriego? ¿No se me da escribir y debo tirarme por un puente? ¿Soy una basura asimetrica? ¿O soy cool *-*? Ya no se nada xD_

_**W**ell, girl's ans boy's! me dejan un review? lo merezco? *-*?_

_**M**e voy, me voy!_

_**U**n Gaaaoooow! Para ustedes *-*_

_**Y** dejenme un review :D_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**I**m back my girls!_

_**H**ola mis chicas (?)_

_**S**oy una basura, again ù.u... La verdad el mismo dia que subi el segundo capitulo me ataco al inspiracion y escribi este de golpe, pero pense que subir ambos al mismo tiempo seria raro, y miren, por no hacerlo, me retrase... Bueno, dejo de lado la melancolia y soy feliz! La idea no es deprimir a mi publico :3_

_**A**claraciones diversas (?) : Algunos me dijeron que les era dificil saber cuando era pasado y cuando presente, well, decidi separarlo, y cada vez que diga "D.K" - como en el principio - significa "Diario Kami"Las siglas para el pasado. y cuando diga "A.S" significara "Alumnos Shibusen" Para que no se confundan x3... Y tambien, sobre los ojos de Spirit, bueno, en google aparece con ojos celestes y verdes, tooonces, decidi dejarlos en verdes, para que Maka algo de Spirit haya sacado :3._

_**W**ell, tengo tiempo, pero planeo gastarlo en escribir, pero de todas formas me entretiene contestar sus reviews, y me inspira, asi que, contestare x3_

_**y**uki-chan: Dudas D:! Bueno, comencemos (?)Como dije arriba, ya que nada de Spirit, Maka tiene, Kami deberia ser fisicamente igual a Maka, y en algunas imagenes en google Spirit tiene los ojos jade, entonces supuse que los ojos fue lo unico que Maka saco de su padre, y el apeliido "Albarn" supongo - mas suposiciones - que vendra de Spirit, ya que en algunos paises al casarse la esposa adquiere el apellido del esposo, y ademas - aca por lo menos - el primer apellido es del padre ~ Amm, espero resolver tus dudas D:... Si, los chicos de SE siempre son adorables *o*, espero que este cap te guste tambien!_

_**a**lexiel evans: Ella es... Ella :D (?) Bueno, ahora sabras quien es la chica que Kami quiere matar xD, espero que te guste el capitulo!_

_**L**iz Wland hc: Bueno, ahora para que el resto no se confunda, puse avisos :3, espero que te guste el capitulo numero 2 :3_

_**M**ariale: Mujeriego de tiempo completo? Jajaja, me rei con eso xD, Yeah, soy cool, me subes el animo 8D xD, tu review me subio el animo, ¡Gracias!_

_**K**asumi-Keiko11: Yeah! Kasu-chan :3, Si, creo que algo habia puesto en mi blogsito :3... Oh my gosh, shinigami y su esposa! Me diste una gran idea :3. Nyan! Espero que este capitulo te guste Kasu-chan ~_

_**i**rina: Jajaja, esa parte la lleva ;D, aunque yo llore escribiendo el final de este capitulo D:, no salio tan comico como el anterior, supongo que mi estado sentimental escribe, yo no (?) ¡Disfruta!_

_**L**uNaShinRa: Mentira! Yo soy cool xD... Y ahora me subieron el autoestima y decidi que soy simetrica, no importa si me conoces fisicamente, solo di que si (?)Espero que ahora se entienda que es que, y no se mezcle el pasado con el futuro D:, Si, que Maka este embarazada de Soul la lleva! xD_

_**T**he emptiness: Jojoojo, que bueno que te haya gustado :3, si, todos amaron ese comentario xD! Yo tambien (?) Disfruta este capitulp~!_

_**M**iyoko-Chibi: Yeah, que bueno que te guste, espero que este tambien :3_

_**S**uigin Walker: Aww, me dejaste el ego-animo en las nubes! Gracias ;D, no te preocupes, que ya continue! Espero que este capitulo te guste!_

_**W**ell, reviews respondidos :3, gracias a todos los que leen en silencio! Recuerden que los reviews suben el animo (?)_

_**E**spero qeu eset capitulo no les sea tan descepcionantemente-corto como el anterior ù.u, tiene el tamaño de los capitulos que siempre hago! D:_

_**D**isfruten ~_

_**D**isfruten, de un dolor indeseable y de una culpa incargable..._

_

* * *

D__.K._

Kami se arreglo el flequillo una vez mas y suspiro molesta al darse cuenta que no lograba quedar satisfecha con ningún peinado ¿Porque rayos se arreglaba tanto para el? Quien sabría, solo sabia que Spirit tocaba insistentemente su puerta para que salieran por los helados.

-Kami ~ Vamos, o las heladerías cerraran... - murmuro el chico al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No saldré! - le grito molesta - ¡No me veo bien, ve por ahí con cualquier chica a comer! - murmuro molesta, aunque no le gustaría que su arma fuera en una cita con alguien mas. La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y el pelirrojo entro con mirada seria.

-¿Que valla con cualquier chica? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - le pregunto seriamente, Kami se quedo en silencio, Spirit sonrió de medio lado – Pero si te ves bien – murmuro revolviendo le el cabello.

-Mentira, yo...

-Anda, vamos, tal vez te compre un helado de dos sabores – menciono sonriente, Kami suspiro y camino hacia el.

Ambos salieron del departamento que compartían juntos, Spirit cerro la puerta detrás suyo y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y soltó un suspiro, miro a Kami de reojo, que miraba el suelo molesta.

-¡Kami, no te molestes! - dijo molesto el pelirrojo – Te veías bien y aunque me lo dijeras yo te pedí salir, no pienso irme con ninguna otra chica – dijo tajante, Kami le miro sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te iras con nadie mas? - le pregunto esperanzada, aunque todos sabían, que siempre era lo mismo.

-Nunca me iría de tu lado – menciono levemente sonrojado – Después de todo eres mi técnica, y me convertirás en una Death Scythe...

-¡Si sigues así de mujeriego no te convertiré en nada! - dijo la rubia de manera orgullosa, después de todo, por muchas palabras lindas que le dijera, todo quedaba en eso, palabras.

-Kami-chan ~ ¡Que mala eres! - dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, la chica solo sonrió feliz.

Así comenzaron su _cita,_ conversaban y reían animadamente, y por la soltura que tenia el uno con el otro, cualquiera pensaba en que eran novios, y al parecer ellos mismo también.

-Spirit, ¿Vamos a sentarnos por ahí? - dijo la chica señalando unas bancas dentro de un parque, el ojijade asintió sonriente.

-Kami ~ ¿Dame de tu helado? - pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-¡No! - dijo tajante alejando el helado del chico, era su favorito, por nada del mundo lo compartiría.

-Vamos, solo un poquito... - dijo en el odio de la chica, que se paralizo de inmediato y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal, de inmediato gracias a su sabor favorito volvió en si.

-¡N-no sueñes mujeriego! - dijo Kami desviando la mirada.

-Mala ~ - ronroneo el chico, puso su mano por encima de la de la chica, y con delicadeza le estampo un poco de helado en los labios y la comisura de estos.

-¡Hey! - grito la chica molesta, y cuando iba a relamerse los labios para sacar el helado, algo la detuvo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y observo como Spirit separaba sus labios de los de la chica, y esbozaba una sonrisa divertido por la expresión que su técnico tenia en el rostro.

-¿Que pasa Kami? - pregunto de manera inocente.

Las mejillas de la técnico se colorearon de un adorable color carmín, contuvo la respiración mientras que su corazón se movía inquieto en su pecho, tras segundos logro reaccionar, miro incrédula a Spirit, que solo sonreía, lo mas común no tardo en llegar.

-¡KAMI-CHOP! - grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que sacaba de su bolso un libro muy grueso y se lo estampaba en la cabeza del chico, que lentamente cayo desmayado - ¡Idiota! - grito mientras que se retiraba avergonzada, pero luego de dar unos pasos se devolvió – No puedo dejarlo ahí.. - murmuro, y como pudo se llevo al chico a una banca, se sentó en ella y recostó al chico en toda la banca, depositando la cabellera pelirroja en su piernas, mientras inconscientemente jugaba con esos rojizos cabellos.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que Spirit se "digno" a despertar, Kami no se atrevió a dirigirle ninguna mirada, primero que todo por el beso y segundo porque se sentía culpable por golpearlo.

-Kami, no era para que me golpearas... - murmuro el chico mirando el suelo – Si quieres no vuelvo a besarte...

-No creas que soy como las chicas con las que sales, no soy una chica fácil Spirit – finalizo ella para luego levantarse y caminar junto a su dignidad hacia su casa.

-¡Kami! - grito el chico mientras corría detrás de ella – No eres como cualquier chica, porque tu eres única, no planeo tratarte como cualquiera, Kami, tu eres especial para mi... - murmuro avergonzado, la rubia cenizo se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste? - pregunto confundida.

-No te bese porque fueras una chica, no beso a cualquiera... Mas bien, te confesare que... - el chico miro el suelo nervioso – fue la primera vez que realmente bese a alguien estando enamorado...

-¿E-enamorado? - la rubia se sonrojo de sobremanera, su corazón golpeaba su pecho de manera frenética y en sus labios se delineo una bella sonrisa.

-Si – dijo seguro Spirit, lentamente se fue acercando a la chica - ¿Te digo de quien? - le dijo de manera juguetona, adoraba ver a su técnico de esa manera, nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Eh... yo...

-¡Spirit! - grito una voz animada a las espaldas de ambos, los dos chicos se voltearon sorprendidos.

Un chica corría sonriente, su cabello rosa caía por sus hombros llegando hasta su espalda, sus ojos celestes demostraban una extraña sinceridad, aunque la chica de sincera no tuviera nada.

-Y-yami.. - tartamudeo Spirit nervioso, mientras miraba hacia todos los lados posibles buscando una escapatoria.

-¡Spirit-kun! - grito la chica mientras llegaba al lado de ellos, tomaba a Spirit del brazo y refregaba sus pechos contra este, rápidamente un hilo de sangre comenzó a escaparse por la nariz del chico – Nee ~ Spirit-kun ¿Quiere ir en una cita conmigo? - pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras que cruzaba miradas de enojo con Kami.

-Yami, em.. es que estoy en una cita con... - trato de excusarse el pelirrojo.

-¿Conmigo? ¡Hay que dulce es usted! ¡Apuesto que ahora estaba yendo a buscarme! - grito sonriente, el rubio y la pelirroja cruzaron miradas confundidos, por un momento la chica soltó a Spirit y se dirigió de manera amenazadora a la rubia cenizo – Y dime pecho-plano, ¿Que hacías con _mi_ Spirit-kun?

-¡Para tu información prefiero ser una pecho-plano que tener silicona en el cuerpo! - le respondio retadora.

-¿Eh, te refieres a estas? - pregunto infantilmente señalando le sus pechos – Mira tu que son totalmente Na-tu-ra-les – dijo exagerando en cada palabra - ¿No es verdad Spirit-kun? ¿La otra vez tu lo comprobaste verdad? - rápidamente miro a Kami, que había abierto como platos sus ojos y miraba sorprendida al pelirrojo.

-N-no Kami, no es lo que crees, yo...

-Llevatelo – sentencio la rubia, mientras caminaba herida en dirección a su apartamento.

-¡Kami, no te vayas! - trato de decir el chico, Kami se detuvo unos minutos y miro de reojo al chico, mientras que una pequeña y cristalina lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el pelirrojo sintió como algo le atravesaba el pecho, la rubia movió los labios claramente diciendo "Gracias por mentirme" y luego de eso, siguió caminando.

_A.S._

-Valla... Quien diría que tu madre sufrió tanto por culpa de un mujeriego... - murmuro Tsubaki sorprendida, Maka tenia la mirada baja y apoyaba su mentón en su mano, mientras el flequillo le cubría el rostro.

-Maka ¿Estas bien? - pregunto su arma preocupado, mientras la zarandeaba levemente, la chica comenzó a sollozar y se recostó en el pecho de su novio.

-Mi padre realmente puede ser un idiota... - murmuro mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Soul, que tiernamente le acariciaba el cabello.

-Tranquila Maka, eso ya paso... - murmuro mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

-Maka, tienes suerte que alguien tan grande como yo este a tu lado, y solo porque eres amiga de este Dios te diré, si ellos se casaron, fue porque todo se arreglo en el futuro ¿No? - le dijo sonriente Black star, pero como siempre, en cada oración tenia que alardear de si mismo - ¡Por eso no llores enfrente de tu Dios! Nyajajaja...

Tsubaki le dio un pequeño pero potente golpe para Black star, el cual callo desmayado en el regazo de su novia, sacandole una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

-Idiota – murmuro la pelinegra.

_D.K._

El timbre del departamento sonó varias veces seguidas, primero calmadamente y luego tornandoce desesperado.

-¡Kami-chan abre la puerta por favor! ¡Somos Azu-chan y Marie! - grito la chica con una parche del otro lado de la puerta, la rubia que se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón del living levanto la mirada y camino tambaleándose hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente y Marie entro rápidamente de manera preocupada - ¡Hay Kami! ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto chequeandola por completo, de inmediato Azusa también entro, chequeandola igualmente.

-Te vez fatal... - murmuro Azusa moviendo sus lentes en dirección vertical.

En ese momento, Kami comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada y se derrumbo enfrente de sus amigas, contándoles todo lo sucedido.

_A.S_

-¡Leenos que sucedió, Maka! - grito Tsubaki impaciente, todas rieron ante el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-Aunque de Tsubaki suene extraño ¡Tiene toda la razón! - grito Liz de la misma manera, y entre gritos y golpes Maka cambio la pagina.

-Bien... dice así... - dijo tosiendo levemente para que todos le prestaran atención...

"_Querido Diario:_

_Fui a dormir a la casa de Marie, junto a Azusa._

_Spirit esta reventando mi celular de llamadas y mensajes._

_Llevo llorando toda la tarde y mis ojos duelen, Marie dice que están rojos, pero que no es nada que un poco de maquillaje no arregle._

_En clases ignore a Spirit, sorprendentemente hoy no coqueteo con nadie._

_Yami me ha mirado feo toda la clase._

_Oh rayos, de tan solo pensarlo volví a llorar._

_¿Me pregunto si todo lo que dijo Spirit sera verdad?_

_Valla, estoy tan mal que hasta creo lo que ese idiota dice._

_Mañana le enviare una carta a Spirit contándole que ya no es mi arma, que busque otra chica, yo buscare otra arma, tal vez a Marie, ha cierto... ella esta con Stein._

_Bueno, Azusa tal vez me puede ayudar por un tiempo..._

_Es tarde y Marie me pide que duerma para que mis ojos descansen._

_Se me olvidaba, hoy también dormí en su casa._

_Kami._"

* * *

_**O**ww... Kami me da penita... Snif ù.u..._

_**¡Y**a saben! Adelantos siempre en mi blog :D!_

_**L**alala, Ando sin ideas, las gaste arriba (?)_

_**W**ell! Me voy!_

_**G**aaaaooow!_

_**H**ime :3_


End file.
